


Soldier

by Maratei (IrelaNictari)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Originally Posted on deviantART, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrelaNictari/pseuds/Maratei
Summary: This was among a collection of poems I wrote nearly a decade ago, mostly at about 2am while I was working a graveyard shift.





	Soldier

Blood and sweat

Clash of swords

Bowstrings twang

Shouted words

Mayhem rules

A grand melee

We know this is

The battle’s way

We fight in rain

And scorching sun

We fight until

The battle’s won

Marching on

We leave the field

Victors today

Our foes did yield

Tomorrow brings 

Another fight

But on we march

No end in sight

Someday soon

This war will end

Then we can rest

But until then

We’ll battle on

Against the foe

With sword and shield

Javelin and bow

**Author's Note:**

> This was among a collection of poems I wrote nearly a decade ago, mostly at about 2am while I was working a graveyard shift.


End file.
